The present disclosure generally relates to an exercise apparatus, and more specifically to a personal exercise apparatus having dually paired parts.
Various devices for personal exercise have been demonstrated in the art, some exemplary ones are reported in the following publications:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,626 entitled ‘Adjustable resistance exercise device’;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,892,157 entitled ‘Exercise apparatus and method’;
US2012/329620 entitled ‘EXERCISE APPARATUS’;
US2007/173383 entitled ‘Portable exercise apparatus’;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,862 entitled ‘Elastic resistance exerciser’;
US2013/196831 entitled ‘DOOR-FRAME MOUNTED EXERCISE STRAP’;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,896 entitled ‘Exercise device including adjustable, inelastic straps’; and
US2014/024508 entitled ‘EXERCISE DEVICE WITH ELASTIC MEMBERS AND WEBBING’.